Further Inappropriateness
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Eren almost dropped his phone at those words, and quickly bit down on his left hand to stifle the moan that threatened to escape him. Oh how he wanted what Levi was promising him right now. Looking up at the front of the class room he tried not to squirm at the heat in Levi's eyes as they rested on him. He could feel that gaze stripping him naked where he sat. Part2 of 'A Class Act


Further Inappropriateness in Class

A.N. Okay so this came about from a prompt on tumblr. 'Levi and Eren sexting each other in class' I know this may not be exactly what was wanted, but I decided to tie it in as a second part of 'Inappropriate'. Add to the fact that I have never actually had the opportunity to sext anyone, what with my husband essentially blind it makes it hard to do that. So please be gentle, if you wanna give some tips let me know, but I hope your all pleased with what I managed to come up with. Enjoy.

_LELELELELELELE_

Eren sighed as he put his head down on his desk. The past week had been torture to the 18 year old but he knew he had brought it upon himself. After that day with Levi last week, Eren had tried to put distance between them. Not that he regretted what had happened in the least. Every night he replayed that afternoon in his mind. A hot, wet mouth trailing over his body, strong fingers following the damp path. Pleasure consuming him from within and without. He was ashamed to say he hadn't last long the first time that amazingly talented mouth had sucked him off.

Eren felt the blush start to rise on his face at the memories coming back to him and made sure to keep his face hidden.

No. He hadn't regretted that at all. But he now found himself confused as to what to do about it all. He knew what he wanted. That one time with Levi had not been anywhere near enough, he wanted more, wanted everything the older male could give him. The problem was he didn't know what Levi wanted from him. Though he was pretty sure it wasn't a love sick 18 year old making eyes at him in class over test papers. So he had been avoiding him as best he could for the last week, not wanting to assume that their encounter had been anything more than a one off.

Though the ducking out of sight, running almost late into class and bolting back out before Levi could say a word to him during the day. While his nights were filled with filthy sheets, stifled moans and his right hand was taking it's toll on him. He wished he had the guts to simply go talk to the man and ask him what he wanted, if anything, from Eren. The thought of how painful the flat out rejection would be when it came kept him silent. Though nothing was worse than having to sit in Levi's class right now. He had finished his exam and had another thirty minutes to go before class let out and it was taking everything he had not to run up and tell Levi everything.

A sudden vibration in his pocket made him start and lose his train of thought. Raising his head just a little allowed him a quick glance around the room. Seeing everyone still either working on their own exam or sleeping, Eren snuck a brief look towards the front of the room.

He felt heat lick down his spine at the piercing look that pinned him in place as he met Levi's eyes for the first time in a week. The man sat with his feet crossed on the desk, slouched low in the seat as if he had something to hide. Confusion broke the spell those eyes had on him as Levi very slowly and deliberately brought his cell out and placed in on the desk before him with a slight nod towards it.

Eren just stared for a moment before he remembered the message that he had just received, was it really from Levi.

Not taking his eyes off Levi, he fumbled blindly for his cell, placing it just out of everyone's sight, before tearing his eyes away from Levi in order to see what had just been sent.

_**L : **__Shitty brat I hope you appreciate how hard it was to get this number with out raising anyone's suspicion about why I wanted it. Since it is obvious that you don't wish to talk to me in person we will do so like this, no text slang. I have one question that you will answer. After that if you wish to never speak with me again as anything other that teacher/student then so be it. Agreed? _

Eren took several moments to think about this before he saved Levi's cell number and then typed in a hasty reply.

_**E: **Ask your question?_

Eren hit send before looking back up and meeting Levi's eyes once more. Maybe this way would be for the best. A way to get it all out in the open. He watched with baited breath as Levi grabbed his phone before it went off and read the text. A quick reply was typed back.

_**L: **What do you want from me? Don't you dare hold back on me. Tell me exactly what you want._

Eren was hesitant to put into words what he wanted. But with Levi taking the initiative did that mean there was a chance to get what he wanted? With a shaky breath and pounding heart Eren typed in a quick _You. All of you, for as long as you can give it. _and hitting send before he could be a coward and send something else.

Refusing to look away from the older man as he read the text allowed him to see the widening of gray eyes and the slight part of red lips in surprise. Eren felt anxiety rolling over him as he waited for a response.

_**L:** It is good to know I didn't risk my career and reputation for a simple one off. So why the avoidance game?_

_**E: **I didn't know if what I wanted from you could be given. If all I could have was that one time then I wouldn't ask for more. Besides, it is not just the sex I want. I meant it when I said I wanted it all._

_**L: ** Stupid brat. Next time you want something, just ask. After this last week I think further punishment may be required. _

Eren swallowed hard as his eyes traced those words. He felt himself start to harden at those words as the memories came back to him again.

_**E: **Punishment?_ _Sir?_

_**L: **Seems you think so as well. I must teach you that it is okay to ask for what you want. Teach you not to avoid me because of something that may upset me. Would you like that Eren? Maybe I should have you come home with me tonight, spend the weekend in my bed. Underneath me, riding me, standing against the wall, in the shower. _

Eren was proud to say he only trembled the tiniest bit when he sent his response back.

_**E: ** Please Sir._

_**L:** Oh Eren the things I want to do to you. With you. The first time was not near enough for it all. _

_**E: ** Tell me. Please tell me._

_**L: ** I want to hear you again, taste you again. Every night I have been thinking how it felt sucking your cock._

_**E: **Oh God, Levi. This last week has been hell. I couldn't stop touching myself every time I thought of the things you did to me. _

_**L:** Oh? What part exactly was getting you so hot? Me sucking your cock till you almost screamed my name and filled my mouth with your cum. Was it when I bent you over the desk and ate your ass till you were hard and begging once more. Or what about when I finally filled you with my own hard dick, fucking you hard and deep. Grabbing your hips hard enough to bruise as I pinned you to that desk. _

_**E: **Oh Fuck Levi. Your going to do this here?_

_**L:** Answer the question._

_**E:** I thought of all of it. My cock in your mouth. The sight of my cum trailing over your slick lips and down your chin was so hot. Your eyes feral as they looked up at me as if you wanted nothing more than to devour me. With how far you shoved your tongue up my ass maybe you did. God I want to feel that again._

_**L:** You look so hot right now I just want to jump across this desk, bend you over yours and shove my hard throbbing cock up that tight ass of yours. Your driving my CRAZY over here._

Eren almost dropped his phone at those words, and quickly bit down on his left hand to stifle the moan that threatened to escape him. Oh how he wanted what Levi was promising him right now. Looking up at the front of the class room he tried not to squirm at the heat in Levi's eyes as they rested on him. He could feel that gaze stripping him naked where he sat in a class room full of his peers.

The sudden devious look that entered Levi's eyes though made him a little nervous of what was to come next. He watched intently as Levi shifted in his seat a bit, one hand disappearing momentarily followed a short few seconds later by the phone. Only to reappear after a few more moves and with a smug smirk on that sinfully sexy face.

Curiosity nearly consumed him as he waited for Levi to reveal what he was doing. He was not disappointed at the picture that greeted him, all the remaining blood rushing south so fast he felt lightheaded for a moment.

Levi had sent him an image of his amazingly well formed abs, shirt bunched up slightly to his sternum, while his slacks were unbuttoned. Revealing the lack of anything underneath those pants except hard cock, head an angry red and a shiny smear of precum making Eren's mouth water with the desire to taste.

_**L: **You like?_

_**E:** Fuck yeah._

_**L:** Do you want it?_

_**E: **Stop asking such stupid questions, just get over here and shove it down my throat like we both want! Let me have a taste of you as you fuck my mouth hard and make me swallow it all down as you cum. After wards I will tongue your balls until your hard again. I will lay back on the desk your sitting on and shove my fingers up my ass, stretching my tiny hole to accept your thick cock while you watch. When you can't hold back I want you to fuck me right there on the desk. Hard and fast and dirty, making me cum with nothing more than your dick thrust deep inside me, over and fucking over again. I need you to fucking break me Levi, I want to feel you fill me with your hot cum as my own streaks over my abs and chest. Covered inside and out. Want to feel it as it overflows and drips down my ass and inner thighs when you pull out. _

Eren took a perverse pleasure when he saw Levi clench his teeth and toss his head back against the chair after reading Eren's response. He eyes tracing over that slender neck as the older man swallowed hard. Knowing Levi was just as affected as Eren himself was just made the ache between his legs give a sudden hard throb, letting him know just how dangerously close to cumming in his pants he was. If this went any further there was no way he would be able to walk out of this class room with out everyone seeing the exact size and shape of his dick through his skinny jeans. Or rather the large wet spot he was about to paint them with. Just one word alone from Levi at the moment would make him lose it he was sure.

"Professor are you alright?" Came Marco's voice, breaking the spell between the two as they were brought back to the fact they were surrounded by the other students with only a few moments of class left.

"Class is over, get out you shitty brats. I don't wanna see you all till Monday morning understood?" Levi growled as the bell rang signaling the end of the day and the start of a three day weekend. Gray eyes locked once more on his phone. Not even bothering to answer Marco's question. Mind filling with the thoughts of how to get Eren over to his place tonight, even better for the whole weekend, and just exactly what he was going to do the brunette brat during that time. Break him? Oh he was going to fucking shatter him when they were done. Eren would never even want to look at another man by the end of the weekend.

Eren, hard pressed to hide the shudder that racked his body at the sound of Levi's voice like that, immediately began his planning for the next few days. His friends would have to deal without him this weekend. He was pretty sure that every minute of his time was going to be owned by Levi for the next three days. The experience was sure to show him his limits and he couldn't wait to find out just how far Levi could take him.

End

I think I am going to go hide under a rock now. I can not believe I wrote this.


End file.
